The Moment before Zero
by shanejayell
Summary: Code Geass R2 fic! After Zero is captured at the end of Season one, Kallen goes looking for answers from CC.... Revised and expanded to two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters from Code Geass or Code Geass R2, they all belong to Bandai and the original creators. Also, this story has Yuri, so if you disapprove of girl/girl fiction, don't read it.

Code Geass R2: The moment before Zero

Part One

There was a grim feeling around the base, the members of the Black Knights recovering after their defeat in what was already being called the Black Rebellion. Amoung them they found themselves asking 'Where is Zero?' 'Why did Zero leave?' 'Who was Zero anyway?'

One of them knew, of course. But that knowledge had changed everything for her.

CC looked up as Kallen Kouzuki charged in to the room, the slightly shorter purple haired woman walking right over to where CC sat at the desk once used by Zero. "Yes?" she asked mildly as Kallen loomed over her.

"You knew he was Lelouch, didn't you?" Kallen demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger as she stared down at the calm faced CC.

That made CC raise her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you find out?" she asked her intently, studying the other woman.

"I saw him unmasked," Kallen growled out as she added bitterly, "when Suzaku Kururugi captured him."

CC winced slightly, then her golden eyes narrowed in thought. "They'll take him to the Emperor, but I doubt they'll kill him," she softly mused before adding firmly, "we must be ready to rescue Zero."

"Damn it!" Kallen punched the table hard, a bit of blood trickling from a torn knuckle, "How can he be Zero!? Answer me that!"

CC remained surprisingly calm as she met Kallen's eyes. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, frowning as Kallen's blood stained the desk.

Kallen met her eyes, "Of course I do."

"Then let's talk," CC rose, offering Kallen her hand then leading her over to one of the couches. They sat down, CC looking thoughtful as she murmured, "I don't know all the details, but I think it began for him when...."

It took some time to tell the story, even as CC bandaged Kallen's hand. "So Lelouch," Kallen asked her weakly, "is a Britanian prince in hiding who hates his father so much that he wants to destroy the whole empire?"

"That would sum it up, yes," CC agreed, not adding the revenge motive for the murder of his mother. Considering Kallen's own family issues it might be better if she stayed silent.

"What a bastard," Kallen muttered, unsure if she was talking about Lelouch or the Emperor. "So Zero ditched us to go save his sister?"she had to ask.

"Yes," CC nodded, "he gambled on her anonymity to protect her, but apparently someone figured out her importance.". She frowned at Kallen as she softly added, "And I don't consider him to be a bastard."

"He used us," Kallen burst out in lingering anger and frustration, "he lead us along and he wasn't even Japanese!"

CC shook her head wryly as she pointedly asked, "Did he ever claim to be?" She looked at the startled Kallen as she continued forcefully, "Never once did he claim that. And you were certainly willing to follow him not knowing who he was in the Shinjuku ghetto."

Kallen wanted to argue with her, but she knew that the enigmatic CC had a point. She and the others hadn't asked, hadn't questioned who he was or what he was doing there, they were all just thankful for all the help. And he had been a great help, it was impossible to imagine they could have come half as far without him.

CC got up, the green haired woman in dressed all in black walking back over to the desk. On top of it sat one of the sophisticated black helms that Zero had worn, looking almost like a skull as CC picked it up and cradled it in her hands, studying it.

"What are we going to do now?" Kallen had to ask. Technically, Ohgi should have been in charge, but apparently he had been taken by the Britannians. Other than him there was no clear succession, and the Black Knights would soon flounder without a leader.

Activating a switch CC made the back of the helm fold back, then she donned the helm. "I or others will have to pass as Zero," she said calmly, looking much like Zero as she faced Kallen, "at least until we can rescue him."

Kallen blurted, "You're kidding."

A device in the helm also simulated Zero's voice as CC said calmly, "I'm not his equal as a tactician, but someone will have to try." She removed the helm as she added in her normal voice, "We need to try to keep the hopes of the Japanese people alive."

Kallen gave her a wary look as she dryly noted, "Not to mention using Zero to keep control of the Black Knights."

"That, too," CC agreed.

Kallen bit her lip but she knew that CC was right, they would need to deceive the other freedom fighters in Japan and to a lesser extent the Black Knights. "All right," Kallen got up from the couch as she walked over to stand by CC's side, "I'll do what I can to help, too. I really wonder if we'll be able to pull it off, though...."

"Good," CC actually smiled slightly as she teased Kallen, "the Knights are used to seeing you chase after Zero, if you don't do that to me they'll know something's wrong."

"I do not chase after Zero!" Kallen protested as a faint blush colored her cheeks, standing out vividly against her pale skin.

"That's not what the others say," CC smiled.

"Hmph!" Kallen shut up, deciding it would be no use to argue. "I'll have to pose as Zero too," she said thoughtfully as she considered the whole situation, "the people need to see him and his witch advisor together too."

CC put a hand on her arm, "I'll be appropriately humble then."

Kallen gave her a wary look, "Sure you will...."

CC smirked, "Don't you trust me?"

Kallen shrugged, "To be honest, no. You still haven't explained your connection to Zero."

CC gave her one of her mysterious smiled, "He and I were partners." Her tone dropped into a sensual purr, "Special partners."

Kallen looked at her even more cautiously, "You aren't implying....?"

CC moved close, pressing her breasts up against Kallen's arm, "If you want, we can be partners like that too...."

"Stop teasing me," Kallen blushed furiously as she pulled away.

CC smirked as she watched Kallen flee and murmured, "Who says I was kidding?"

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass R2: The moment before Zero

Part Two

Over the next few months, the two of them found themselves thrust into the uncomfortable role of leaders. The Black Knights at least suspected something was up, in fact Kallen figured at least a few knew they weren't the real Zero, but the survivors were willing to rally behind the symbol of Zero if the reality was absent. Even better Kallen and CC gave them victories, launching carefully planned strikes against outposts all over Japan.

And as they worked closely together, a bond had begun to form between them. CC was still a enigma in many ways, but Kallen saw flashes of amusement, kindness and warmth from her too. And CC became the only person she would let see her moments of worry, tiredness and pain. They became partners, much like Zero and CC were. And as partners, they became aware of each other's quirks.

"Pizza?" Kallen blinked at CC from where she lounged on a chair as the green haired young woman finished her long rant, waving her arms with annoyance at their hideout's food..

"I'm sorry," CC actually looked a bit sheepish as she explained, "it's just that I haven't had one in so long!"

Kallen shook her head wryly, "A bit of a addict?"

"I don't consider three pizzas a day an addiction," CC said, summoning up as much dignity as possible.

"Three?!" Kallen yelped. She looked at CC in surprise as she asked, "What were you doing, living off them?"

"There's no reason not to eat something you like," CC sniffed.

"I can't see me eating the same thing three times a day," Kallen shook her head ruefully even as she looked at the cutely pouting CC. She found her gaze lingering on the woman's firm breasts beneath her usual white dress and looked away, gulping. 'It's perfectly normal,' Kallen told herself firmly, 'we're just been working together very closely.'

CC smiled with warm amusement, "You can't improve on perfection." She felt Kallen's gaze on her and for a moment was tempted to do something naughty. She had lived a very long time and had experienced much she could teach the young woman, but she suspected Kallen wasn't ready.

"All right," Kallen declared as she sat up in her chair, "I guess I'll have to get you a pizza then."

"You can't," CC looked alarmed, "I was just blowing off steam...."

Kallen got up, a determined look on her face, "No, I think I can do it. Besides, I wouldn't feel right asking a Black Knight to."

"It's too dangerous," CC said firmly even as she was tempted by the memory of pizza, "we don't know if Suzaku identified you to the authorities as a rebel."

"What;s life without a little risk?" Kallen asked with a smile. She looked away shyly as she added, "Besides, it's the least I could do for my partner."

CC smiled warmly, touched. "Thank you," she murmured.

Not long afterwards Kallen had the unique experience of watching CC eat pizza. To be blunt it was a almost orgasmic experience, and Kallen found herself more than a bit disturbed by it. 'Oh well,' she mused as she ate her own piece, 'whatever rocks your boat.'

Some weeks later Zero and CC walked into their quarters, the door hissing shut then locking behind them. Before either of them spoke they took the precaution of using a jammer to 'burn' out any bugs or listening devices, just in case. Then with a tired groan Zero pulled off his helm, revealing a tired and sweaty looking Kallen.

"Well done," CC said as she helped the woman remove the heavy cloak, "I think you managed to inspire the northern islanders to keep fighting."

"Thanks," Kallen smiled at her greatfuly as she began to unbutton the padded black jacket she wore as part of her male disguise.

CC frowned a bit, "But you haven't quite got the arm fling Zero does right." She flung a arm up, making the cape swirl even as her white clothes also moved, highlighting her breasts and long legs.

Kallen grimaced even as she blushed faintly, "I feel stupid doing it."

"Zero is a ham," CC shrugged, "but it did give him a distinctive visual style."

"I'll work on it," Kallen promised, pulling off the shirt and the underwear that simulated a man's pectoral muscles. "Oww," she winced as her breasts were freed from their tight imprisonment.

CC felt a sympathetic wince on her face, knowing how uncomfortable it was. Impulsive she reached and paced a hand on each red lined breast, massaging them with a gentle but firm touch. Kallen made a soft gasp and CC pulled her hands back, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Kallen blushed as she admitted to CC, "it's just been a long time since anyone has touched me." She smiled shyly, "It feels nice."

CC lay her hands on Kallen's breasts, taking a bit of surprised interest in how her nipples were standing up. "Very nice," CC agreed as she let herself heft those sweetly sized breasts, not too large and perfectly sized for a mouthful.

"Why...?" Kallen asked as CC teased her pointy nipples, bringing a soft moan to Kallen's lips.

"I haven't been touched in a long time too," CC admitted, deliberately not thinking of how long as she gently kissed the other woman, "and I know you wouldn't hurt me, Kallen."

Kallen kissed her back, caressing CC's long green hair in a single smooth gesture. "No," Kallen agreed as she nibbled a bit on the other woman's neck, letting her own hands reach for the other woman's breasts. 'Ones I've wanted to touch for awhile.' she admitted a bit ruefully. She hefted the full orbs then froze as she muttered, "Oh crap."

"What?" CC asked flatly.

"This'll convince the men that one of us is REALLY Zero," Kallen muttered, blushing.

"Don't worry," CC smiled as she pulled Kallen towards the empty bed, "Lelouch insisted on good soundproofing." She had a surprisingly wicked smile as she added, "And I am not doing this for the sake of the act."

"I'm glad," Kallen purred as she fell back on the bed, "because I have no plans of playing the boy tonight."

CC climbed on top of her aggressively as she grinned, "Oh, I think I can manage."

End

Notes: After watching the beginning of R2 it occurred to me there must have been at least one conversation between CC and Kallen over Lelouch and his background, considering what Kallen saw in the last episode. Of course, the idea that their friendship might grow into something more is all mine.... Revised with added material including flirting in chapter one and the pizza scene in two. LOL Because you cannot have a CC fic without pizza.


End file.
